


I Don't mind All that

by SEHO_Chaleur (orchidwai_hunho)



Series: FLASH FICS COLLECTION [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidwai_hunho/pseuds/SEHO_Chaleur
Summary: Chanyeol always would annoy Kyungsoo to death. Kyungsoo always choose to ignore.





	I Don't mind All that

“KYUNG SOO-AH” Chanyeol let out all his frustrations. It had been five times since he called out his boyfriend’s name. And Kyungsoo didn’t even move an inch.

“Chanyeollie Hyung. Just leave him alone.” It was Jongin.

 

He outright ignored Jongin.

“KYUNG SOOOOO-AHHHHHH.” This time the door opened. Kyungsoo gets out of the room when he remembered to open his eyes to see Kyungsoo’s reaction.

Jongin is laughing so hard at him.

 

“I was about to ask him if he’s free tonight.” Chanyeol said with disappointment.

“Go follow him.”

“Nevermind.” Chanyeol was partly joking and partly serious when he called out Kyungsoo’s name.

Kyungsoo is not like that from the start. His innocent wide eyes that look back at Chanyeol is Chanyeol’s favorite thing in the world. That’s why he would find excuse to call Kyungsoo whenever he has a chance or he doesn’t have a chance.

Since last month, Kyungsoo has been ignoring him. But this time is the most serious ignoring of all time.

 

Chanyeol can’t help that he always wanted to tease Kyungsoo.

 

~

 

“Kyungsoo-ah, do you want chocolate bread? I am going out for a while.” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo who is sitting in front of TV.

“Hyung, I want custard filling.” Baekhyun said next to Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol’s eyes are set on Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo is not looking back at him or responding.

“Hyung.” Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo.

“What?”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what he felt. He felt his heart sunk at Kyungsoo’s reply to Baekhyun not to him. But Chanyeol asked again.

“Do you want chocolate bread?”

“No. Thanks.” It was a short but impatient. Chanyeol better leave before he got sadder.

 

~

 

It was a week later.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are lovebirds again. They went out to movie together. Everything is okay again.

Until, it wasn’t.

“Chanyeol-ah, we are going out for ice-cream. You want some?” Minseok Hyung knocked the door.

Chanyeol is just scrolling down his phone. He is bored anyway.

 

“Wait. Let me call Kyungsoo.”

“He’s going too.”

“Oh, okay.” Chanyeol was taken back a bit.  _ Then, why wouldn’t he come to him personally?  _ Chanyeol put on his sweatshirt and snapback as he went out.

 

“Is he coming too?” Kyungsoo said to Minseok.

“He was bored.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo said and head out by himself.

 

“Sorry. I changed my mind, Hyung. You two go.” Chanyeol removed his hat and sweatshirt as he shutted the door behind him.

Chanyeol knows it means nothing. He knows sometimes Kyungsoo is like that. It’s not being mean to only him. But… it hurts.

Sometimes he wished he could be like Sehun who’s always being loved and adored by Junmyun Hyung. But with Kyungsoo… it’s hard.

 

~

 

“Why would you do that?” Minseok knows Chanyeol was upset. He went out and faced Kyungsoo who is already walking ahead.

“Did I do something?”

It’s Kyungsoo’s problem. Kyungsoo could be a baby boy that is really adorable to the point that one couldn’t stay still and hug him and give a kiss on forehead. But he could be a bitch that doesn’t give a fuck to others.

 

“You just made Chanyeol upset.”

“He’s always upset.”

“Kyungsoo…” Minseok wants to scold him. Kyungsoo doesn’t mean bad. He knows Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is never like to Junmyun Hyung or Jongin.

“Hyung, he’s always teasing me.”

“Because he loves you.” Minseok wants to laugh, the want to scold him is gone.

“But sometimes, he went overboard. I feel like being treated like his niece.” But Kyungsoo is serious. He is opening up to Minseok Hyung.

 

“You know better.” 

“But that’s what I feel.” Kyungsoo pouts. He knows Minseok is trying to sort things out between Chanyeol and him. But Kyungsoo doesn’t see the need to be serious. They are fine. He will buy Chanyeol’s favorite strawberry and mango yogurt. Chanyeol will be fine again,  _ like an idiot. _

“Did you tell him about that?”

“He would tease more if I ever said a word of it.”

 

Kyungsoo thanked the ice-cream tank owner. He bought two serving of Chanyeol’s favorite. He’s a big guy. To make him feel better he needs more than one.

 

But Kyungsoo searched for Chanyeol right after he is back.

“Hyung, where is Chanyeollie?”

Kyungsoo already stored the boxes of ice-cream in the fridge. He peeked into their shared room and saw Jongin. He went out and saw their leader sitting in the kitchen.

“Chanyeol? I think he went out earlier.” Junmyun answered and go back to what he was doing with stashes of scripts.

“His studio.” Sehun offered.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo said as he went back to his room.

“Hyung, you’re back.” Jongin said and got up from bed.

Kyungsoo just nods and he pull off his coat. He is thinking if he should follow Chanyeol to his studio or wait here. He does feel guilty about how he treated Chanyeol earlier. He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have said it like Chanyeol isn’t welcomed to come.

“Hyung, I think…” Jongin started but hesitates.

Kyungsoo looks at the tanned boy who is not looking at him but on the ground.

“I think… Chanyeol Hyung, he really was upset.”

 

“Chanyeollie?”

“Yeah, Hyung, don’t be too mean. You know who soft-hearted Chanyeol Hyung is.”

“I know.”

“He is at his studio.”

“Should I follow him?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin, his favorite maknae. In his eyes, both Sehun and Jongin are his precious babies.

“Umm… do you think you should?”

“Do I wait for him here?” It’s not a question to Jongin. He just said it out loud for himself to decide.

“I really don’t know Hyung. Trust your instincts?”

“I don’t know too. I didn’t do it with some bad mind. I just… I just want him to be serious for once. Is that too much?”

“I think it’s better if you talk to him.” It’s the advice Kyungsoo needs, he suddenly realized.

Kyungsoo just nods. He put on his coat again. He decided to follow Chanyeol to his studio which he had been countless time.

Kyungsoo entered the passcode he remembered by heart.

“Chanyeollie?” He called out as soon as he stepped into the studio. He could see the lights is on, Chanyeol must be insides.

“Chanyeol-ah, I am here.” He knocked.

But the door linked to the inside is locked. And it can only be locked manually. Kyungsoo realized it was his mistake to call out Chanyeol that he’s here when Chanyeol is upset at him.

“Chanyeol-ah, I know you’re inside. Open the door.”

Kyungsoo kept trying to get inside but he didn’t get any reaction.

“Chanyeol. Ya. Park Chanyeol!” He made some noises to let Chanyeol know that he’s pissed now. But he is not really. He is scared that Chanyeol might be really angry and not talk to him.

“Chanyeol. Come on, open the door.”

Kyungsoo gave up on knocking and making the door broke down. He sat down, leaning against the door.

“Let’s talk. Chanyeol-ah. Don’t be like this.”

Actually, Kyungsoo is not sure if Chanyeol locked the door because he doesn’t want to face Kyungsoo or if Chanyeol is really working insides, not realizing Kyungsoo’s arrival.

“I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t loud. Kyungsoo just whispered his thoughts.

“I said I am sorry.” Kyungsoo shouted at the top of his lungs. He is betting on the chances of Chanyeol being right behind the door.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what else to say. He is not Baekhyun who can just say a few things to make everything okay. He doesn’t have that kind of talent. And he is not Jongin. He doesn’t have puppy eyes like Jongin that is forgiven for every mistakes he made.

“I’m sorry.” Again, Kyungsoo said. This time in normal voice. He realized he was crying when he felt the hot fluid flowing down his cheeks.

And 10 minutes later, the door clicked open.

“Kyungsoo? When are you here? What are you doing here?” Chanyeol opened the door, looking down at his lover. Kyungsoo looked up with red eyes. He had been crying straight for 10 minutes.

“Have you been crying?” Chanyeol immediately is on his knees, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his large hands.

“Your hands are so cold.” Kyungsoo put his hands on Chanyeol’s hands that are on his cheeks.

“Sorry, I had my earphones on. Why don’t you call my phone?” Chanyeol asked softly, placing kisses on each of Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo didn’t protest, he just close his eyes. Kyungsoo needed this softness from Chanyeol.

“I didn’t think of it. Right. I should have called you.”

“Idiot. Come here.” Chanyeol sat down on the ground, pulling small Kyungsoo into his big body. Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo from behind.

The truth is, Chanyeol is right behind that door. He locked it because he doesn’t want to face with Kyungsoo. But his resolve is thin. At the first soft ‘I’m sorry’, he is ready to open the door and hug and kiss Kyungsoo.

But he is too embarrassed to face Kyungsoo. He got upset on such small things. He would look like an idiot. So, he just sat there listening to Kyungsoo very creative saying of ‘I’m sorry’.

“You know I love you right?” 

Chanyeol whispered to Kyungsoo’s ears. He felt Kyungsoo just shrieked under his embrace. He smiles.

“I… I know. I love you too.”

“I know it, idiot.” It wasn’t Korean. Chanyeol’s japanese instincts kicked out and it was partly intentional because Kyungsoo once said his japanese is sexy.

 

“Kyungsoo-ah, look at me.” Chanyeol said softly, hoping Kyungsoo would look at him. And when Kyungsoo did, he let his lips catch Kyungsoo’s plump lips. He always enjoy kissing Kyungsoo till his lips are swollen and his ears red.

 

“Are you cold?” Chanyeol pulled off a little, worried for Kyungsoo.

“I don’t mind the cold. You’re so warm.” Kyungsoo smiled, ready for the kiss to continue.

“I have the coat with fur…”

“I said I don’t mind. I don’t mind all that.”

Kyungsoo is still trapped in Chanyeol’s embrace, his head a little tangle to kiss Chanyeol back. They are alone in the room.

They won’t be disturbed till forever.

тнє єи∂

* * *

 

 

don't you think they're the cutest of all?

 


End file.
